MSE: A Pokémon Story
by Reaper-of-Lost-Souls
Summary: OC story, Amaya & Zoey go on their pokémon journey early, but soon they're confronted with a dilemma as to why they're allowed to go on the journey! Now Amaya has to find herself, and why she's around. Can she before time runs out? (INCOMPLETE: STOPPED WRITING: LOST INSPIRATION)
1. Prologue: Love Keeps People Together

**A/N: I decided to start my story like this, just for fun! The introduction starting with the tale of a Pokémon I felt was pretty awesome! Also, I'll be using the characters from "Pokémon Adventures" and the plot, except I may tweak stuff around to fit my story. If you want to find more stuff on this (though I haven't gotten around to posting anything yet ^^;) then go to .com/ for more info! So I hope you guys like it…. and enjoy!**

_The sky was dark, the time was nigh. I was wondering around looking for food in the forest. It had been months since I've seen my family, they must have forgotten about me. I had many siblings you see, all with different features. Big, small, long snouts with beautiful tails and ears, but I wasn't like the rest. You see, I was the runt of the litter. My parents barely noticed me. They also didn't notice my sister… who is in a better place right now, or so I've heard. I had left home because I couldn't stand the tension, but then I got lost in a forest, that the humans call Viridian Forest, and I've been wandering since. _

_I've been getting discouraged because I couldn't see any food around. The other pokémon must have gotten to it. I thought I smelt something, maybe a barbeque or just smoke in the distance. Even so, I hope there's food at the end of the trail._

_But when I got there, I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a little girl, long purple hair in front of her face, all beaten up and bruised, was smothering on the ground. Next to her was a little eevee, bruised and beaten up too, held close to the girl. So that was the smell!... but I couldn't just leave them there. _

_So what I did was this, I nudged her, seeing if she'd wake. She wouldn't move. I sat down on her chest and noticed it lowering and rising up and down. She's awake… that's good, but she's not awake! I couldn't tell if she would make it, she seemed pretty much dead. So I took a bite of her collar and pulled her in the dirt, with her eevee held tightly to her chest, for what seemed like hours, till I got to a town._

_Well that town was called Viridian Forest. Apparently I met the right people along the way, because they knew her and brought her into their home. _

**Love Keeps People Together**

_That's how I met my trainer. She has never left any of our sides since. All of us are lost souls looking for homes. She has her troubles, and I have mine, but that doesn't seem to get between us. As long as we're all together, we've been able to prevail at whatever problems come our way._

_Hello. My name is Adolph, meaning noble wolf. I'm a LV 17 growlithe now. My other partner, Chase, is asleep next to my trainer. Her name is Amaya, but she'll change her name around depending on the situation. I think her favorite name is Amber, because she uses that name often when she confronts strangers that she doesn't trust. _

_But the main reason I can't go to sleep is because of my trainer. According to her mom, she's going to get her starter Pokémon the day she turns 8, which is tomorrow! I can't wait! I've been with her for years now, but she's going to start her journey with Chase and me. I just hope that she finds what she's looking for, with me by her side._

Young Adolph jumped onto the bed with the young eevee and girl and closed his eyes, going fast to a deep sleep.


	2. Ch 1: It's Hard To Say Goodbye

**A/N: I have some time off and I'm able to write some more! So the second and last part is in 1****st**** person. Everything else isn't. Simple as that. I think you can get the rest if you just go ahead and read. The next chapter will be more exciting than this, I assure you!**

There was a look of anxiety on the two girl's faces. They had their newly bought clothes on, their hands tense. They kept their eyes on one spot, a pedestal in the middle of the room. The professor let out a hearty laugh. "Oh you two! I know how you have been waiting for your pokémon."

"Yah! For years!" the tallest one pouted. She had white hair, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She had blue strips of hair on the right side of her face, covering a portion of her face. She had blue eyes, just like the girl standing next to her. She wore white gloves, a red tank top with a black jacket that had no sleeves, a bandana around her neck that was white with the picture of a flame, colored red, on it, and slightly worn blue jeans.

The other giggled. Instead of white, her hair was purple. She wore black gloves, a blue tank top with a navy green jacket on, a bandana around her right arm that was black with red striped zigzags all over, a black necklace that looked like the letter 'A', and slightly worn blue jeans. "Well I'm _**sorry **_for finding my _**own**_ pokémon. You could have done it too, you know."

"Shut up, Amaya. You know I had other things going on."

She rolled her eyes, "So did I, Zoey. You don't have to frat about it so much."

"Ok you two! Settle down," the professor groaned. _"These kids,"_ he mumbled to himself.

"Sorry Professor Birch," Amaya bowed.

"So when do I get to see my pokémon?" Zoey asked ecstatically.

"Right…. Now!" he exclaimed. The several little circles in the pedestal opened up, and pokéballs with 4 starter pokémon appeared. "Now I've got here a Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, and…. a Charamader."

Amaya smiled and grabbed the pokéball with the charmander inside. "Thank you Professor. I know it must have been hard for you to get it."

"Oh it was no problem Amaya," he smiled. "But Zoey, that means you. Which pokémon do you want to start out with?"

Zoey stood there in thought, eyeing the pokémon inside their balls. Amaya rolled her eyes, "She was up all night trying to decide."

"Hmmm…" he said, "Well take your time. In the meantime, I have to go out and research a wailmer and wailord herd that is coming by today."

"Can I come with your professor?" Amaya smiled jumped up and down.

"Well sure," Birch said, "Zoey, would you like to join us?"

"Maybe later," she shrugged.

"Well… ok! Let's go!" Amaya smiled, leaving Zoey behind in the laboratory.

**It's Hard To Say Goodbye**

Here's the thing about me, I've never had a pokémon before. I've only grown up with the pokémon my sister, Amaya, had. Even my mother had some Pokémon around that I played with. So this choice is a big deal for me.

I looked over at the three pokémon. They all looked up at me with curiosity. I looked over at the mudkip. "Maybe a water type. I could use it against Amaya," I smirked. I reached over for the pokémon, but it looked away from me. "How about treecko?" I thought to myself, lifting my hand towards the pokéball. It looked away from me with a _humph_. I pouted and looked at the torchic. It looked back at me.

I grabbed its pokéball and glanced at it. "How about you… torchic?" I let it outside of its ball. It beamed its eyes at me, and then walked on over and jumped onto my feet. "Ow!" I frowned. It chirped happily and I chuckled. "Well… you are the little fire ball, aren't you… I know! I'll call you Mitch. How about that?" It chirped happily and bounced into my arms. I giggled and let it down. "Ok, now let's go and find the others." Mitch nodded and followed me out the door, leaving the other pokémon there in the dust.

**It's Hard To Say Goodbye**

Professor Birch and Amaya crouched in the grass with binoculars to their face. "This is amazing," Amaya smiled. "Look at all that pokémon!"

"I know…" Birch smiled, "Honestly, I became a professor for this opportunity to study pokémon and learn more about them."

Amaya smiled, "I know what you mean."

Birch looked at her with curiosity, "Oh really? And how is that?"

Amaya let out a sigh and sat up right, legs crossed. "Well…. I didn't want to take this journey because I was told to… I wanted to. I've been working hard for years now, and my mom is finally letting Zoey and me go…"

"Though the two of you are 2 years younger than normal kids that go on pokémon journeys."

"Yah…" Amaya sighed, "Why is that?"

"Why's what?"

"Why is Zoey and I going on this journey today? Is it because we're twins and we can't let each other go alone…. Or something… _**more**_?"

Birch let out a groan and stood up, scratching the back of his head, "Well Amaya, whatever you come up with, should be something you feel is best for **you**. Not anyone else. So if you have second thoughts –"

"I don't!" Amaya exclaimed, standing up with her hand in a fist, "I'm ready for this!"

He smiled, "Then go for it kiddo!" He rustled her hair around and she smiled. Then they heard yelling in the distance.

"I think that was Zoey," Amaya sighed. "Better go help her," and they both raced into the woods…

**It's Hard To Say Goodbye**

Zoey yelped, swinging her legs about from high in the treetops. A group of bug pokémon captured her and now Zoey was hanging upside down, tied up in a sticky web. "Help!" she yelled.

Zoey growled at herself, "What am I doing?" she said to no one but herself. "I'm starting my journey! I should be helping myself, not depending on others…. Ok Zoey, think. What would Amaya do?... I guess release her pokémon." She wiggled around and grabbed hold of her pokéball. "Ok, Mitch come out!"

Mitch popped out of his pokéball and appeared on the ground. "Ok, now use… ummmm…. Do you know ember?" Mitch looked up confused. "Gosh that can't be it… ummm… scratch?" Mitch narrowed his eyes and jumped up into the air, cutting the strings attached to Zoey, and she fell to the ground with a _plop_. "Ow… my ass," Zoey groaned, rubbing her butt.

Suddenly a hoard of wurmple, silcoon, and cascoon began using string shot and poison sting on Zoey and Mitch. "Oh God!" Zoey ran back, "Ok Mitch, use focus energy…. Now scratch!" Mitch went berserk and attacked whatever bug came in his way.

"Use scratch!" came a voice behind. A charmander sprang up from a nearby tree and attacked viciously at the bugs, burning some of them with her tail. "Go, pokéball!" and a red and white ball came flying from behind the tree and captured a wurmple. One, two, three, and the pokéball stopped wiggling. The rest of the bugs went away, leaving Zoey and Mitch staring confused at the charmander and pokéball.

Amaya stepped out from behind the tree and picked up the pokéball. "At least you **tried** to take care of yourself," she chuckled.

Zoey growled. "I could have handled it on my own, if you hadn't butted in."

Amaya shook her head, "Whatever," and picked up the charmander. She smiled sweetly at her, and she smiled back. "That was some strength you got there… how about the name Azure, for your deep blue eyes?"

"Char, char!" she smiled.

Amaya chuckled, putting Azure back in her ball. Professor Birch came out from behind the tree, panting. "Youem _pant_/em young kids! That wasem _pant/em_ too fast!"

"Sorry Professor." Amaya and Zoey tear dropped.

Then a rustle came from the trees, and a 4 year old girl, with brown hair, blue eyes, and a savage look in her eyes, came down from the trees. "Amaya!" She yelled, glomping her back. Amaya came crashing down, with her face in the dirt. Zoey laughed.

"Daddy told me you were leaving, are you really?" she asked, beating her wide eyes. Amaya nodded. She frowned. "Why? I thought you had to wait till you are 10 to begin a journey. That's what daddy told me."

"Well Sapphire," Amaya began, setting the girl, named Sapphire, on the ground, "Our mother wanted us to leave on our journey early… though I don't know why."

"I bet it's mostly because of **you**," Zoey frowned.

"Now that may not be the reason, Zoey," Birch said, able to breathe again. "There could be others."

She glared, "Like what?"

"Ummm…" he thought, "Just reasons. Your mother has those answers, not I."

"Anyways," Amaya continued, ignoring the fight, "That means I'll be leaving now."

Tears began to fill Sapphire's eyes. "R-really? So no more lessons?"

"No more lessons," Amaya answered. Sapphire pouted. "But if you meet me later, I'll go ahead and give you a lesson, ok?"

Sapphire smiled, "O-ok."

Amaya wiped her tears and walked over to Zoey, making the peace between Zoey and Birch. "Ok Zoey, we should figure out what we're doing next." Zoey sighed and let Mitch back into his pokéball.

"Ok… what do you want?"

Amaya shrugged.

"I think your mother asked us to stick around for another day," Zoey thought.

"Really," Amaya looked confused. "Why?"

Zoey shrugged.

Amaya sighed, "Then I guess we're sticking around a while longer… but during that time, I'm going to teach you how to battle with your torchic, ok?"

Zoey grumbled to herself, "Fine," she complained.

Amaya smiled. "Ok. Sapphire you can come too… is that ok Professor?"

He chuckled, "Sure. Just take good care of my little gem," he smiled. Sapphire jumped up and down and followed Amaya and Zoey off. "It's going to be quieter without those two around," Birch sighed. "Now, back to those wailmer!" and he took off back towards the ocean.

**It's Hard To Say Goodbye**

I frowned watching Amaya and Zoey battle. I couldn't believe my master was going to leave me alone, when I still had so much training to get done.

I had made a promise to myself that I would get stronger, better, tougher then I was before. With Amaya's help I was able to learn how to act like a pokémon, how they acted, and how they were feeling. I still had much to learn: how to fight pokémon without getting scared, acting tough in front of others, and how to research with my dad. I was unable to learn any of this. But maybe, I can do it myself. And the next time I see Amaya, I can show her how much I've improved!

Yes, that's what I am going to do.

I lay in the grass, under the stars, with Amaya lying next to me. She had her hands behind her head, staring up at the open abyss. "Amaya?"

"Yes."

I thought about what I was planning on saying for a minute. Was it the right thing to say?... I suppose so. "The next time we meet, I want to battle you."

"Battle me?" Amaya chuckled. "Of course, just ask me first."

I smiled.

"Sapphire, there is one more lesson I would like to teach you."

"Of course."

Amaya rose up her hand and pointed to the sky. "You see those stars, how many are there?"

I thought, "A whole bunch."

"Yes, a whole bunch. But every star is different, see?"

I noticed how every star twinkled differently, but yet so many! I couldn't believe there is stuff like this around, such beauty.

"I believe that every person, like the stars, is all different, all unique. Yet each one of us has the potential to shine brightly in the sky, and show off our talents," Amaya paused. "In other words, if you just try the best you can at whatever you try to do, you'll defiantly succeed."

I smiled to myself. I think Amaya just answered the question I was thinking to myself, about what I should do after she leaves. I will find the thing the makes me special, and excel the best I can at it. So when I meet her again, I can show her what I've learned.

Amaya got up, stretching out her arms before standing up. "I'd better get going. I plan on leaving early in the morning."

I frowned. "Ok, Amaya."

I noticed her walking away, but I couldn't hold it back much longer. I jumped up and ran towards her, grabbing her in a hug. I was crying pitifully, but I didn't care. Amaya wrapped her arms around my head and stroked my head. "It's ok. I'll come back, don't worry."


	3. Ch 2: Love is Problematic

Zoey woke up with the alarm going off. She groaned, slowly opening one eye and shutting off the alarm. She curled up tighter in her bed and smacked her lips. Suddenly something sharp was poking into her side and she jumped out of bed. "Oh my god, _**oww**_!" She groaned, looking at the clock. It read '8:01 am' in flashing red color. She looked around confused. "Now who…" She scratched her head, puzzled. Then a little torchic jumped up from behind her closet, her backpack in her mouth, and dropped it at her feet. Zoey giggled. "Oh, thanks Mitch. I guess you're excited to get going." Mitch chirped and jumped up and down on her matted bed. "Mitch," she groaned, "I have to clean up this mess now, before we can get going." She crunched down and threw the sheets; she pushed off the bed in her excitement, back onto the bed carelessly. "Ok! Let's get going then."

She quickly put on her clothes and grabbed her bag. Mitch walked behind Zoey as she walked down the stairs. Her mom was there setting food on the table. "Good to see you up, Zoey. Breakfast?"

Zoey grumbled and sat down where the food was placed. There was a giant stack of pancakes, sausages, and eggs placed so it looked like a happy face. The syrup was toasty hot, and orange juice was placed out on the table. There was a bowl set out for Mitch with pokémon food, and he quickly went over and began tasting the food. Zoey eyed the food, and then eyed her mom. "Mom?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you have pancakes out? You usually don't make that."

Her mother sighed, "Well, I wanted to just send you girls off with style." She held her heart to her chest, "I'm just going to miss you two. It's going to get quieter when you're gone."

"Mom…" Zoey groaned, lifting her head up from the food. "We've gone over this already. Besides, Amaya and I are ready to go." She looked over at her mother, so looked like she was going to cry. Zoey sighed and walked over to her, giving her a hug. "I'll miss you, ok?"

Her mother smiled. "I know."

"And I'll be ok. We'll take care of each other, and nothing will happen. Don't worry about us." Zoey sat back down and the table and munched on her food.

Her mother looked at her, a concerned look on her face. Then she let out a sigh, casually holding a finger up to her chin, as if she was thinking. "Maybe I shouldn't have let you two girls go 2 years earlier than normal…"

Zoey groaned, swallowing so she could talk. "Stop worrying about us already!" she said distressed.

"Ok," her mother giggled, her hands up in defense.

Zoey began stuffing her face again. "Where's Amaya?"

"Oh, she went out early. She wanted to train, since you weren't waking up."

"Oh," she casually said, still stuffing her face. "Has she left?"

"Well…" her mother thought, "I told her to stick around and wait for you, so you could start your journey **together**. She's probably in the woods, I hope," she shrugged.

Zoey laid back, "Well, I'd better get going then." She stood up, calling Mitch over, swinging her bag over her shoulder, and began heading out the door. Before she could walk to the door, her mom stopped her in the kitchen doorway. "Mom!" she looked back. There was a worried look on her face. Zoey was confused, "W-what's wrong?"

She looked away. Then gathered the strength to say, "Zoey… there's something I need to tell you." She let go of her daughter's arm, and took a step back. "There's a secret I've been keeping from Amaya and you… Your father…" she let out a hesitated sigh.

"Yes?" Zoey asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What about him?"

"There's… a reason that I'm letting Amaya and you start your journey early… and there's more to your _father_ then you know, Zoey. He –"

The door rang, and they both looked over. "I'll get it," Zoey said, trying to relieve the tension that was building up between her and her mother.

But when she opened the door, her eyes widened. "F-father?"

**Love is Problematic**

Amaya decided to start her journey without Zoey. If she caught up, then great! The road was getting dense, and the road steeped up. Azure was walking next to her, as Amaya explained to the new charmander how she does things. "… Chase and Adolf have been my friends… well for a _very_ long time. I usually don't keep more than the two of them with me, honestly, but for you I'll make an exception," Amaya smiled.

Azure nodded back. "Now as for training," Amaya continued, "I'll tell you know, it's pretty intense training. I'll be asking you to use skills that most pokémon, like you can't. But, it's really rewarding to learn it," she winked. Azure looked at her confused. "Like what, you ask?" Amaya thought for a minute. "Well, take Chase for example. He's a normal type pokémon, that can't really learn anything, but tackle and such. I've been training Chase for a while, but I've taught him some abnormal attacks for an eevee. What you may ask? Well, he knows ember, water gun, and also spark. He can do it one at a time, but not all at once, and right now that's what we're working on. Also, Add knows some abnormal things too. He can't really use other attack types, but he's able to swim underwater! Same with Chase. And if I try with you, maybe you can do something like that?"

Azure looked unsure. "If you don't think you can handle my training, then say it now, because I'm not one to put up with weak pokémon." Azure smirked and burned Amaya's leg with his tail. She lifted her foot slightly and smirked.

Suddenly a little taillow came out of the bush, yelling out and flapping its wings about. "You must have burned it," Amaya said dully. The taillow pecked at Azure, and then she hit it with her tail again. The taillow screeched, calling for its family. Soon a swellow came out from a tree tops and began attacking them. Amaya jumped away as it swooped down. Azure roared over at Amaya. Amaya looked over at her, "Do you think you can handle it?" Azure thought, then looked up at the swellow, using a wing attack.

Azure jumped up and used a scratch attack on its face, causing it to hit the ground and scratch at its eyes. It growled, jumping back up and using quick attack, pecking Azure in the stomach. She went flying into a tree, still ready to fight. "Azure use smokescreen!" The swellow coughed in pain, using its wings to get rid of the smoke. "Now ember!" A gust of flame came from the smoke and hit the swellow in the wings, causing it to fall back to the ground. "Now finish it off with scratch!" Azure jumped out of the smoke and scratched at swellow. It squawked in pain.

"Alright Azure, stop." Azure backed off and growled at the swellow. It growled back, even though it could barely move. The tiny taillow came back out of the bushes and began crying over the swellow. Amaya sighed, "Good job, Azu," she smiled. Azure smiled back. Then Amaya bent down next to the swallow, taking out a potion. The taillow began squawking and pecking at Amaya's hand. "I'm trying to help it, taillow," she glared. Taillow flinched, and settled down. "I'm sorry swellow for the mishap. I hope you can forgive me and Azure," she smiled. Swellow looked at her confused. She sprayed it on the swellow's scratched wings, and the mark on its eye. It blinked for a second, and then quickly got up, pushing taillow back into the bush. It looked over at her, confused, and then quickly flew away, with taillow by its side.

Amaya smiled, looking down at the confused charmander. "You don't em_have/em_ to capture the pokémon to make them your friends. Sometimes it just happens." She bent down next to Azure, taking something out of her bag. "Now, I'll only give this to my pokémon that I plan on training for a while." She took out a bandana, which was black with red striped zigzags all over, and tied it around Azure's neck. "You can wear this if you want, for however long you want. Just, I hope you accept training with me." Azure beamed, hugging Amaya. She smiled. "Ok, back into the pokéball you go, Azu." She opened up her pokéball and the little charmander immediately went into the pokéball, without hesitation. Amaya smiled, putting her next to Chase, Adolf, and the wurmple she caught earlier. She let out a sigh, pulling down on her black gloves. 'I hope I can fulfill this journey, for my dad,' she thought to herself with a smile. 'If only I could remember you. All I remember is your words to me.'

Suddenly a loud high pitched sound began screaming in her ear. "Ah…" Amaya let out of her mouth, holding a hand up to her ear, and putting her other hand on a pokéball. "Must be a pokémon," she softly growled.

"Indeed it is," came a voice from above, the screeching stopped. Amaya looked up, instinctively taking out her pokéball and holding it to her face, about to call it out. "Now calm down, I'm not here to hurt you."

Amaya put her hand down, the pokéball still in her hand. She couldn't tell who it was, the person was hidden behind the shadows, but she could tell he was a middle-aged man by the sound of his voice. "What do you want?" she growled.

"I'm here for **you**, child," he smiled.

Amaya blinked for a second. 'Me? Child? What is he talking about?'

He walked out from behind the shadows and showed her his true face. Amaya blinked a few times. "Do you know meem _now/em_?"

"Umm… I don't know who you are, mister, but I don't talk to strangers."

His eyes narrow slightly. She could tell his temper was growing, but she really didn't know who he is, or why he makes himself seem important. "I noticed how well you were fighting that swellow. Is that charmander your only pokémon?"

"… well no, but what do you _care_?" Amaya began taking steps back, back down the road.

"Because, I am your father."

Amaya gasped, shocked, "W-what?"


	4. Ch 3: My Life is a Mess

**A/N: Yah, this story sort of went quickly. If you guys have any comments on it, don't hesitate to say so! Because suggestions are wanted! That way, I'll improve =D Also, it's a bit confusing what's happening there. In the second part, it's just the mom talking about her past. If you guys want, I'll actually add her past story in here! I think I have a good idea with it, so… yah!**

My mom and my _so called fathers_ stood in front of us. I had my hands crossed over my chest and my hands trembled. I was so mad! Out of our 8 years of life, she couldn't just tell us what had happened. Now we had to hear it, on the day we should be going to our journey! I've been waiting for that day for years. The fact that I had pokémon and trained them for as long as I can remember must mean something! I keep thinking, maybe I should have ran away from home. I attempted to, but always wandered back home, but this time I don't feel that way! I won't leave because I want adventure! It's to leave this life behind and become the person **I** can be!

"Amaya," I heard someone say. I just glanced over at Zoey.

"What?" I gruffed.

"Honestly, I hate this too, but these guys are our fathers… though I don't see how what's possible."

I shrugged, "Whatever," I mumbled. I took out a pokéball and let Chase out. He jumped into my arms, seeing how enraged I was feeling right now. I smiled. Out of anything in the world, my pokémon were the only things that could make me smile in a situation like this, especially Chase.

"Amaya, Zoey, can you please come into the living room?"

We both left the hallway and walked into the living room.

**My Life is a Mess**

"Let me just start in the beginning… Amaya can you **try** to sit still? If you won't pay attention, then at least put your eevee back in its pokéball. Sorry, she's very impatient. What was I saying… oh yah.

"It all started when I became a member of Team Rocket at a…. very young age. There were… problems, and I was in the area when some thugs came by. I honestly wasn't thinking about joining, but decided to because I had nowhere to go at the time. Anyways, the man you see in charge of Team Rocket now wasn't in charge before, and their outfits slightly different, but we had the same logo, '**R**aid **O**n the **C**ity, **K**nock Out, **E**vil **T**usks,' which was fun to say.

"Anyways, I worked under a woman called Madame Boss. Under certain circumstances, I joined Team Rocket and shot up the ranks. I was one of the youngest of my time to do so, but there were other children my age moving up the ranks too. A woman named Miyamoto was my mentor, before she became elite and didn't have time to train with me anymore.

"That's when I met Giovanni. He was a strong, centralized man. He did things I've never even heard of, and had ideas that astounded me. He was around my age, a bit older, but still someone to talk to. He told me how he was going to change Team Rocket into an organization built, not just to stealing pokémon, but also conquering the world.

"Yes he had a great vision, and many of us decided to follow his leadership. Among them were Archie and Maxie. Yes Zoey, your fathers. Yours too Amaya. And yes, you two _are_ twins. How this happened is still a mystery to me. Even though I left the organization when I had you two, we ran genetic testing on the two of you, and found that you both have fraternal genes from Archie and Maxie. Zoey, you have 99% from Maxie and less than 1% from Archie. Now yours, Amaya, is still puzzling. According to the tests, and we took them several times, it comes out 49.99% Maxie and 50.01% Archie. Don't look at me strangely. I'm telling you to truth!...

"I'm sorry you guys, but the real reason for your journey is clear. It was agreed among us that the two of you would go with them when you turned 8… I-I'm so sorry….. so sorry…...

**My Life is a Mess**

I ran out of the house as fast as I could. I could hear my mother telling me to stop, no, formal mother. If she couldn't tell me the truth in the beginning, then I have no family. I'll run to the edges of the earth, away from this life! Where I can do whatever I want and be free to enjoy life without rules and regulations. I know deep in my heart if I join them, then I'll never be able to do what a please. Be free. That's all I want! I've told my mom, "Mom, can I go now? I have been training for years and it's about time I go on a journey." But she always says, "No Amaya, not yet. Wait till you're older." She doesn't care, no one cares. So I don't need them! I don't need my family! They can all burn in –

"Amaya!" I was jumped from behind by Zoey, having to stop dead in my tracks.

I growled, "Let me _go_!" I tried pushing her off, but she wouldn't budge.

"For God's sake, Amaya, calm down!" Zoey slowly let go, making sure I wasn't run away again. Zoey sighed.

I growled, "Just… leave me alone."

"Why? Why are you always a pain in the butt?"

"Because I hate my life!" I was so angry that I was unable to control the words that came out of my mouth, "I hate what has happened to me. And now it's even more fucked up then it was before and I'm sick of it! I would rather not have anything to do with a family…" I grumbled, turning away from Zoey's glaring eyes.

"What do you mean by before?" I just kept my head turned away. She sighed, "Amaya… don't be like this. All families have their faults, and so do we. You're not the **only** one who hates this idea, but what can you do? Run away, but what can that solve?"

I frowned, trying to keep myself from tearing up. Zoey was right; she was always right when it came to this stuff. I can't run away… but then what? What can I do? I looked up, cracking a little smile. The tears I would have shed at that moment I buried deep inside of me, unable to escape, but Zoey could tell how bad I was feeling and gave me a hug.

"Just come back and we'll talk is over, as a family."

I nodded, and she let go.

"And even if we're separated, we will still stay in contact, right?"

I could tell by the worried look on her face that being separated was the thing that was breaking her heart. We've practically been together our whole lives and the thought of being separated for long periods of time wasn't on her agenda of plans. We planned on taking our pokémon journeys together! And even if we weren't going to see each other throughout the day, we made the effort to at least say a friendly hi. Now, that can't be anymore. It's time to go our separate ways.

I nodded, "Of course Zoey, but you have to promise me something."

"What?" she looked at me anxious.

I smirked, "Take care of Mitch, and next time we meet we should battle to see how much we've improved."

Zoey smirked back, "Ok Amaya. I'll keep you up on your offer."

And we headed back to the house. Though I was a bit unsure about this situation, at least I have Zoey to keep me in check.

**My Life is a Mess**

I watched sadly as Zoey was carried off in a red jeep, heading up the road. This is where we were going to have to split up, for now. She waved at me, and I waved back, the sadness in our eyes truly visible.

From what I noticed about my new dad, he is at lot different then I remember. He seemed more orderly and truly wanted me to follow down some path he's laid out for me. Bad news for him, I'll probably be leaving as soon as I can. At some point, I want to start out on my journey, but maybe life with him won't be so bad… I'll just have to wait and see.

I followed him, both of us in silence, down a narrow road towards the ocean. I looked up at him. He seemed to be in deep thought, probably going over what he planned on doing with me. I honestly hoped it would work out and I stick around… but there's this feeling inside of me that I'm not going to like how this turns out.

We finally made it to the ocean, a blue colored submarine waiting for us. There was a mark on the side, just like my necklace. I clutched it with my hand. I was almost too small to get to the top of the sub, but I did it without any help and got inside. As soon as I got in, my father began commanding the crew.

"Head towards Lilycove City," then he issued me to follow him deep into the corridors of the sub.

I couldn't help but notice how everyone was treating my father with such respect. Before I noticed him to be more open and wild, but this must be a different side to him. I began to frown. By the looks of things, he was into water pokémon, something I wasn't. I understand why my mom put me through swimming lessons, even though I hated going. I guess she was just preparing me for what was to come… but I wish I didn't have to do this, but at least I get to see a new place!

We finally made it to a door and he pushed a button to open it. I looked inside. It was an office, with a door leading into a separate room. He walked over to his desk, and began going through some papers. I just stood in the center of the room, confused. I looked over at the other room, and noticed a bed. Must be his quarters then.

"Amaya."

Immediately my attention was on him, "Yes... sir?"

He looked up at me, and then took out a remote that closed the doors and walked over to me. He stood over me, and I felt slightly intimidated. What was I supposed to do? If it were someone else, I would have stared them down too, but this is my dad, I guess, and I promised mom that I would respect him.

Suddenly he pulled me in a hug. My eyes went wide. Then he let go and chuckled, rustling my hair. "I can see how you're like Maxie. You have that annoyed tone on your face. But enough about that."

He motioned me to follow him, and I instinctively did. "This is the main office on this submarine, though my real office is a lot bigger than this. That room there is mine, and there's a door connecting into another room, which is yours. Don't worry, that room connects into the main hallway. It will take us about a day to get to Lilycove City, so just hang tight until we do… I think that's it. Any questions?"

"So what exactly do you want with me?"

He chuckled, obviously finding my question amusing, "You're my daughter and I want you to take over the company one day."

"Company? What exactly does this _company_ do?"

"Well… you could say I am leader of Team Aqua. Our goal is to expand the amount of water in the world. That way we'll have more room for water pokémon and less pesky humans to interrupt our plans."

I looked at him confused. "Umm… ok."

He smiled, "Now head to your room and I expect you to report to me in the morning."

I nodded and walked out the room, walking into my own. I slowly closed the door, and then fell flat onto the bed. Expand the water? What baloney! I just can't understand what he means by that… but I guess I should try it. Who knows? Maybe I'll actually figure out what he means by all of that, and what this Team Aqua is all about. I curled up in a tight ball, unsure if I should stick around or not.


	5. Ch 4: Hidden Training

**A/N: The first part, the pokémon do exchange words while Amaya is talking to them. Once again, I'm just trying it out. (P.S. I'll try to post these up every time I post them up on da, so keep that in mind! This is it for now, but I've written till... to about Chapter 9 for now, so there's more to come!)**

Amaya let out an annoyed yawn and turned off her alarm. She looked at the time. "4 am," she groaned, yawning and slowing getting out of bed. She looked over at Chase, Adolph, and Azure, who was asleep on the floor. Chase and Adolph woke up, letting out a yawn and stretching like their owner. Amaya noticed that Azure wasn't waking up, and began poking her. She growled and bit Amaya's finger, "Hey!" she teased. At once, Azure instantly woke up and starting licking her finger. Amaya giggled, picking up Azure and putting her on her nearby desk, as she fixed up the bed. "You're going to have to get used to waking up early if you plan on being out of your pokéball." Azure frowned.

Amaya waked into the bathroom and combed her hair, brushed her teeth, and whatever else you would normally do in the morning. Adolph and Chase jumped onto the bed, making sure they weren't messing up the made bed, and Azure jumped off of the desk and followed right behind them.

"You should be more attentive Azure," Adolph gruffed, "If the alarm goes off, you get up! And you don't bite our master like that!" Azure curled up in a little ball and looked away from them.

"Hey be nice!" Chase interrupted, "Azure isn't used to our lifestyle yet. Give her some time." Adolph grumbled and curled up, opposite side of the bed.

"W-what is the routine?" Azure whimpered.

Chase thought, "That's right, you've only been with us about a week now… Well, wherever we are, Amaya always wants to get up early to train. So 4, 5, sometimes 6, depends on what is the plan for today. We'll do an hour or two on that, then go ahead and begin the daily routine. Today, I guess we're still going to do Team Aqua stuff… or whatever."

"So, are we sticking around this organization then?"

Chase shrugged, "It's really up to Amaya –"

"But she can't decide, so we can't tell," Adolph grumbled.

Chase glared, "So, don't worry! I'm sure we'll get around to going on an adventure."

Azure frowned, wiping her eyes. "So what's the deal with her staying up at night?"

Chase giggled, "Oh that. Well, we have to do em_some_ /emfire training. And her father won't let her do that, so she does it in secret…"

Azure looked confused, "But master was able to –"

The door opened their conversation stopping. Amaya walked over to the closet, drying out her hair, "Don't stop your conversation on _**my**_ watch." Azure was still confused on her comment. Her master must be doing something that's out of the ordinary, but she can't put her finger on it. Obviously, Chase and Adolph weren't going to tell her, so she'd have to figure it out herself!

Amaya went through her closet. She only had a few of the clothes she packed when she was going to begin her journey, **before** she was forced in live here, and then there were clothes that were put into her closet before she got there. Everything was blue or similar and usually had the team logo on it, but Amaya just decided to take off that stitching and she could wear them anywhere. She had to admit, some of the clothes were pretty nice, but most of them weren't her taste. She grabbed some blue jeans and put them on, of course, then a white tank top, just so her dad won't yell at her for not wearing their colors. Then she grabbed a blue light sweatshirt, just enough for her to not get cold. Then, or course, she put her necklace on, so it was showing for all to see. She tied her bandana around her right leg, because she wanted to keep **something **of hers, and put on her black gloves. Then she put on some blue sandals, because she was going to have to take off her shoes anyways.

She looked at herself in the mirror, not exactly sure with her new look. "Do you guys like it?" Her pokémon just shrugged, Chase coming up to her leg and stroking her leg. She smiled. "Thanks… I suppose." Then she showed her determined, stern face, "Ok you guys. I hope to start you guys on a water/fire mix today. Since, I guess, we'll have to go over… as far as Route 120 today?" They nodded. "Good," Amaya said, returning her pokémon back into their balls. "Now… how to get out of here?"

**Hidden Training**

Amaya peeked outside of her door, looking into her father's office. She saw into his room and noticed the door was locked, but the lights were off. She closed the door, and opened the one leading into the hallway, locking the door behind her. Being the leader's daughter, Amaya had been given access to most of the doors at the hideout, and if she had to, she also knew how to jimmy the lock open, not that anyone knew.

Usually the hallways were empty this early in the morning. Only a few grunts on the night shifts and some late-night working professors would wander around. Even so, she had to make sure no one saw her sneaking out of the base, or else Amaya would be sent back to her room and her father would know what she was doing. She noticed how neat and organized the hideout was. The walls painted white and blue, without a look of grit or grim anywhere. Everything seemed shiny and bright, but no sunlight. That's what depressed Amaya about the site. There were no doors except for one, the one she planned on escaping from.

The only problem was that the base was in the middle of the water, meaning she would have to use 'surf' or something to get to the land. Sadly, Amaya's pokémon didn't know any of those moves, but she had her own way of getting out. Usually this early in the morning, Lilycove City residents aren't up yet. It's still night and want to catch their beauty sleep before the sun comes up. So what she was doing was climbing down, so her feet were only touching he shallow ends of the water, and walked out.

At first glance, it would look as if she was walking across the water to the shore, but really all Amaya was doing was stepping on land that was raised high enough for only her feet to get wet. "At least the base isn't farther out to sea," she thought to herself. Quickly she ran towards the woods, past the houses and the pokécenter, and through Route 121. If she can plan this right, Amaya will be back before her father starts stressing over her, so she'll hopefully have an hour to train, and a bit more to get back.

By the time she got to a spot to train, her legs were worn out. It was out in the middle of the woods, away from the roads.

**Hidden Training**

There were four groups of hard rocks next to each other. One was taller than the rest. Amaya was punching as hard as she could into the rock, Chase and Adolph using their heads to destroy the rocks, and Azure trying her hardest to do the same move as her trainer. Amaya could tell Azure was determined to show her that she could do the move 'focus punch', but it was harder than it looks, since she can't normally learn it.

So much sweat was coming down their brows. Amaya decided to do some easy attacks that the pokémon could learn, so her new pokémon, Azure, could learn how much work it took to be part of her team. "AAhhhhyyYYYAHHHHHHH!" Amaya yelled, all of them slamming into the rock, debris flying every which way. They sat down exhausted, Amaya grabbing her bottled water, grabbing three bowls, and setting out water for the three of them, taking a sip herself. Azure was panting like she never had before. Amaya sat down next to her, scratching her head. "Well… at least you learned it," Amaya smiled. Azure smiled back.

Amaya let out a sigh, and then stood up. "Ok you guys, you know the drill. You're going to have to show me that you **did** learn the move. So, Chase you're up."

Chase glared at a tree, ran as fast as he could and used 'headbutt'. The tree snapped in half and fell to the ground. Chase grinned happily and trotted off. Amaya smiled.

"Ado, you're turn."

Adolph glared at a nearby tree, running as fast as he could at it. It shattered into a million pieces. He smirked, walking towards them in a trot. Amaya nodded in approval.

"Ok, Azu you're turn."

Azure let in a gulp, and got ready with her fists up. She ran towards a tree, at full force, slamming her hand into the tree. A giant hole formed in the middle, causing the trunk to break and fall. Azure looked over at her master, looking for approval. Amaya smiled, "Good job." Azure smiled and trotted over to Chase and Adolph.

Amaya let out a sigh. "Ok you three, there's one more who needs to learn something." She took out a pokéball and out popped a wurmple. It was so confused. It could hear Amaya and her pokémon training, but couldn't tell what was going on.

"Hello. My name is Amaya, and I caught you back at Littleroot Town. I hope that you could be my pokémon, like my other three." The three exhausted pokémon looked over at the new monster. Amaya could tell that it was a bit terrified. "Well, if you don't want to stick around, I'm not going to force you to say. But if you _**do**_ stay, I want to teach you how to use grass moves, also. It's a bit of a variety. I like doing that with all my pokémon."

Wurmple looked up at Amaya, then wiggled over and crouched at her leg comfortably. Amaya smiled, "Ok Bella, we'll start you off with a 'leach seed'."

**Hidden Training**

"Bullet seed!" Bella threw out bullet seeds at a pile of rocks and it instantly denigrated. Amaya smiled, her arms crossed.

"That's so cool!" Amaya turned around to see a boy a bit older than her wearing a pair of glasses. He was holding a net, probably a bug catcher.

"Umm, thank you," Amaya cautiously chuckled, sending Adolph and Azure into their pokéballs and picking Bella up.

"Yah, I'm a bug collector, and I've never noticed a wurmple do that before."

"Well, I just taught her that… so…" Amaya looked at him nervously. Chase walked over and stood next to Amaya's leg, keeping between Amaya and that boy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself," he blushed, scratching his head. "Hi, my name is Brandon."

"Amber." She shook his hand.

"Oh Amber, well that was pretty cool! So do you want to have a pokémon battle with me?"

She thought for a minute, "Should I? I'll be cutting the time close." "Ok I will."

They both took their stances and threw their pokéballs up into the air…


	6. Ch 5: Daughter of a Leader

**A/N: With the whole conference room thing, I didn't know where they should be so I put them in a room. ^^; And when she's at the berry store, I'm using that part from the anime, just cause I can XP and this will be the last one for this week... I'm really tired right now, and I don't really feel like editing a ton of chapters... so yah! tell me if you like it =D (oh and i accidently made Amber a girl, but he's actually a guy! so he'll be a guy... sorry mea culpa)**

Amaya ran as fast as she could across the water and into the base. The battle she took part in took a _little_ longer than expected. Then she had to run to the pokécenter to charge her pokémon, and it just took too much of her time. Amaya knew she was going to get it now. Her father wanted her to start doing stuff today, on time, and she was about 10 minutes late already!... but hopefully he won't be too hard on her, she hopes.

Amaya let out a sigh when she made it to the door leading into her dad's office. Luckily, no one noticed her walking in, which was odd. But that wasn't on her mind at the moment. She quickly opened the door, seeing the room empty! "Oh god, where is he?" She frantically said to herself, looking on his desk. She noticed a letter, and decided to read it:

_Amaya,_

_I don't know why you're not in your room, but I'll be in Conference Room A. _

_Get your lazy butt over there at once! Your lateness is undignified of you and is unacceptable. _

_Archie_

Amaya frowned and put the letter in her pocket, running out the door.

**Daughter of a Leader **

"About time you get here," he glared. Amaya let in a gulp. She didn't know what to say, do, or even act in a situation like this. There were 3 other eyes on her, watching her movements.

Amaya decided the only thing she could do is bow politely and apologize. "I'm sorry father. I was… doing something and lost track of the time."

He frowned, but turned away as if the conversation never happened. "These are my Team Aqua Executives, Matt, Shelly, and Amber."

Amaya frowned. She used that name, 'Amber'. "Oh well. There's nothing I can do about that," she thought. She just stood there, her hands held behind her back in a soldier-like fashion.

"So this is the famous daughter of Archie," Amber eyed her, making Amaya shrink a bit.

"I guess it could be worse," Matt chuckled to himself.

Archie glared at him, "What did you say?"

His eyes widened, "I said nothing sir." Archie still looked pissed, and Amaya just tensed right up.

"Oh boy," Amaya thought to herself, "I'm surrounded by elites. This place, still gives me the creeps. That woman didn't even say anything to me. She's just staring at me! Well, who cares! I don't see the point in this… Mom… why did you send me there?" she frowned.

"So you're Amaya?" That woman snuck up on her and Amaya almost jumped.

"Y-yes I am."

"Hi, my name is Shelly. Just ignore those two buffoons. They don't know what they're doing."

Amaya just nodded, not really giving her much of a response.

Shelly cleared her throat, "Well, your father told me to train you… so what do you know in the way of pokémon battles?"

"I know my way around a battle," Amaya smirked, remembering how she just kicked that Brendon's butt when she battled him earlier today, "Also know some techniques that I've learned from other masters. Why do you ask? Don't tell me you want to battle me right now."

Shelly's eyes went slightly wide, "Well no. I was just asking…"

Amaya shrugged, "Well whatever."

"It seems like you two are ok, so I'll leave." Archie got up and headed towards the door. The three executives stood up and bowed. Amaya just looked confused, just standing there and not doing anything. "And take this," he said, throwing a pokéball at her, and then slamming the door behind him.

Amaya frowned. "God damn it," she thought, "I guess he expects me to train this one, but I don't like training pokémon I haven't caught myself." She turned to Shelly, looking over at Matt and Amber. "What now?"

Matt and Amber headed towards the door. "Well I have other things to do right now," Amber said. "And I have to… do stuff."

Shelly glared, "So you're going to leave me with the small-fry, huh?"

Matt and Amber just shrugged and left the room. It looked as if steam was coming out of her ears. Amaya looked around. "Is there a training facility here?" ignoring the fact that Shelly didn't want anything to do with her.

"Umm, yes there is."

"… Are you going to show me to it?" Amaya frowned, her patience being tried.

"Sure."

As they walked through the halls, Shelly noticed how stern and serious Amaya could become in a blink of an eye. "Just like her father, I suppose," she thought quietly to herself.

**Daughter of a Leader **

"Come on! Make that string stronger!" Amaya growled, pulling a web-like string from her hands. Bella used 'string shot' again, this time around Amaya's legs. She pulled them apart, but not as easily as before. "Ok that's better… but I think you're having trouble with the attack." Amaya thought to herself about what she should do with Bella.

She remembers when she caught her back in Littleroot Town, and how the bugs' attacks weren't that strong and effective. Amaya hoped to work on Bella's strength and accuracy, but she seemed to be having trouble. A thing that was annoying her was the new pokémon she was supposed to train. It was a carvanha, that didn't seem very strong. She didn't like the idea of training it; it had an attitude problem and just wanted to fight, so Amaya was putting it off.

The other thing was that executive that was supposed to be watching her. Amaya knew that Shelly was around, but not really watching her. She had grunts watching her, giving her reports on what she did. This ticked her off a bit. She didn't want to be followed around like she was a confused puppy, Amaya knew what she was doing and didn't want to be bothered by others. With the grunts around, she couldn't do the normal training she's used to doing… and she was reaching her limit.

"Ok Bella," Amaya said, noticing Bella getting tired and annoyed, "Here's the deal. I can tell you're getting tired… so how about we try something else?" Bella nodded, happy that her master was giving her a break. Amaya looked into her bag, looking at the berries she had picked before. "Let's see… well how about we make some pokéblocks for you, and maybe you'll do a little better. Like that idea?" Bella smiled and jumped up and down. She would be getting fed, so it's a win-win in her book.

Amaya glanced over at the grunt watching her, with his back turned away. She smirked, returning Bella into her pokéball and taking off towards Lilycove City…

**Daughter of a Leader **

"Hello there," Amaya smiled to the owner of the berry store.

"Hey, kid. Are you new around here?"

"Ummm… well I guess you can say that," Amaya nervously chuckled.

"Well I'm Otane, the owner of Lilycove City's famous berry store," she smiled. She had brown hair and eyes, wore an apron, and a bandana on her head. She seemed big and buff, slightly intimidating at first glance. "You seem about Kelly's age… Are you staying in Lilycove?"

"Yes ma'am! I think I'll be a permanent resident for a while." Amaya smiled. "And by the way, my name is Amber."

"Well Amber, my daughter Kelly can help you with whatever you need, but if you have problems, don't hesitate to call me," Otane smiled, "Hey Kelly! Get over here!"

A girl slightly younger than her, with purple hair and blue eyes, and had a pink ribbon around her head, came into the store. "Yes mom?"

"Kelly I have a customer for you. Her name is… Amber right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"She says she just moved here and plans on sticking around –"

"Oh sweet!" Kelly jumped up and down, pulling Amaya with her.

Otane chuckled, "You two have fun."

"I will!" Kelly smiled. Amaya smiled too. "So what are you here for?"

"My wurmple and I are training and I want to make some pokéblocks that with toughen her up and also help increase her smartness." They walked over to a cutting board.

"Well ok… I suggest you use some berries that are bitter and sour," Kelly said, catching a spoink that bounced into her arms.

Amaya nodded, "Ok. Well I guess I'll start then…" She took out a rawst, wepear, nanab, and two chesto berries. "I think these will work…"

"Then let's get started!"

**Daughter of a Leader **

Amaya walked down the road with Bella on her shoulder, eating an olive colored pokéblock. Amaya was eating one too, though it was slightly bitter. Amaya hoped this would improve Bella's performance, and maybe her other pokémom's techniques too. Amaya stopped and looked up at a tall building. "Hoenn TV," she read from a sign. Suddenly she was bombarded by a cameraman and a reporter.

"Hello, trainer!"

The camera was right in Amaya's face. "Hi?"

"So we would like to ask if you're excited for the latest Pokémon Contest? Since the building has only been open for about a month now." The reporter asked her.

"… Yes… no… I don't know. What's that?"

"What's that?" the reporter gasped, freaking out Amaya a bit, "A Pokémon Contest is a type of competition often contrasted with Pokémon battles and held in Contest Halls, like the one here in Lilycove City. Pokémon are judged on their condition and moves in two rounds, to determine which the best of its category is."

"Really?" Amaya thought for a minute.

"I can tell you're not here for the contest. What are you here for?"

"I live here. Just moved here about a week ago."

"Oh," the reporter chuckled, "I'm sorry. Must have freaked you out." She looked over at the cameraman, which nervously shrugged. "We just started reporting and didn't know where to start. You seemed like a trainer, with your wurmple, so we decided to start with you."

Amaya smiled. "Well that's ok. Simple mistake… actually you can say I'm a trainer, well I want to me. My parents just won't let me go on my journey."

"How old are you?"

"8, but I had my first pokémon… oh gosh years ago. My mom told me I was starting my journey a week ago, but I haven't really been able to travel yet."

"Wow, 8, and starting your journey! That's pretty young."

"Yes, but I've been training pokémon since I was able to walk. I have about 5 pokémon right now, but that's because I can't keep a lot with me."

"So how long have you lived here?"

"Umm… a week."

"A week? Where did you live before?"

"In Littleroot Town. It's a nice, quiet place to train pokémon. I also helped Professor Birch in his research by capturing pokémon for him."

"Wow!" Then their pagers rang. "Oh, it looks like we'll have to go back into the building. Hey kid, do you want to come in?" Amaya nodded and opened the door and followed them into the building, sending Bella back into her pokéball.

**Daughter of a Leader **

Amaya looked around the building. It was very big, with a lot of people working on stories and the news that was sent out to all of Hoenn. They headed to the top of the building, which led straight to an office. What Amaya noticed first was how big the office was. "Gabby, Ty, have you gotten the footage I need yet?"

"S-sort of, Mister Director. We only started, and got footage of a soon-to-be trainer."

"And who would that be?"

Gabby pointed at Amaya, who was looking at a bookshelf of books, "Her."

"What about me?" Amaya questioned, glancing over at the three people. Suddenly, Amaya noticed something. The director looked familiar, **too** familiar. "Dad?" she asked.

"Amaya?" Archie narrowed his eyes. "I told you to stay at home."

"Well, you can say I tried, but I got bored. Plus you can't expect me to stay there _all_ day. It's boring there," Amaya shrugged.

He grumbled, "I'm calling for someone to pick you _Stay here_."

Amaya growled, "Why should I stay? If I get home on time, can't I just do what I want then? I can't be cooped up forever, and you should know that."

"I don't care –"

"But you should!" Amaya practically yelled.

Archie glanced over at the two subordinates still in the room, eyes wide. "Could you two leave us? You can continue your job in the meantime."

"Yes sir," they said, glancing over at the furious Amaya before they left.

Amaya moaned and slouched down into a chair. "Look, you haven't known me for long, but I have a schedule I like to stick to. If you can't take it, then I'll just leave."

Archie grumbled to himself, "I don't want you to go, Amaya. Just, can't you just follow orders?"

"No," Amaya frowned. "I can't, especially when I've been brought here without any choice. I mean, couldn't you just tell me I was going with **you**, not going on a journey? Is that too much to have asked? I just want some respect, ok?"

"Well I'm sorry if you don't like living with me, but you're stuck there. Besides, you have nowhere to go, and I wouldn't let you go there anyways. So just forget about it." A grunt came into the room, her uniform hidden underneath her clothing. "Now I suggest you get going now."

Amaya glared, but turned away and left the room.

Archie let out an annoyed sigh. "That girl," he said to himself, "she's just like her mother, so direct, and so stern, just like Maxie, and so confident… like me. God, she is going to be a handful."


	7. Ch 6: I Do What I Want

**A/N: It may be confusing, since this part is splits into two different places. But they are in chronological order; I'm just too tired to fill everything in. So… enjoy this next part!**

Against Amaya's hopes, Shelly was watching her more sternly now, and against Shelly's hopes, she still had to watch that little brat. Amaya was listening to Archie giving instructions to Shelly, and apparently this would be her chance to get rid of her for a while. But, this mission intrigued her a little.

Shelly's mission was to go with some grunts and find some water pokémon to capture. Honestly, if Amaya could catch her own pokémon, she would easily give that carvanha away, not that she hadn't trained it a little. Just not **her** training style.

"Dad?" she made up her mind on the subject, though she didn't like calling him 'dad'.

Archie stopped talking, "Yes?"

"Can I go with Shelly and capture pokémon too? It'll give me something to do." "And a reason to wander off a little," she thought to herself.

He raised an eyebrow, "Sure. Can you handle her?"

"Yes, sir. If that is what you want," Shelly answered, not liking the idea at all.

"Then ok. Take care of her. And Amaya –"

"Yes."

"_Don't wander off_."

Amaya rolled her eyes, "_Fine_," she glared, not that she was going to be true to her word.

**I Do What I Want, Not What You Tell Me to Do**

They arrived into the Shoal Cave, just to start. There was mostly spheal here, but also tentacool, magikarp, wailmer, and zubat. So it was a nice place to start. Amaya looked around. There was a pile of salt that Amaya picked up, taking a lick. She spat it back out. "So salty!" she thought to herself. Regardless, she put that salt in her bag and followed behind.

The grunts seemed to be doing fine, capturing pokémon left and right. Amaya couldn't help but feel a bit sick to her stomach. The way the pokémon were forced into the pokéballs without a real fight, it wasn't natural. So Amaya decided to wander off a little. She found a nearby staircase and climbed down, no one noticing she was gone. As she went farther in, the colder it got. She zipped up her jacket tighter, but luckily she put on some shoes before she came here. She found a few items. A focus band, which would be great on one of her pokémon, an ice heal, a big pearl, a rare candy, and a three more items of salt. Also fought a few pokémon, but didn't capture them. Felt they weren't **fit** to be caught. Though, as she kept going deeper into the cave, Amaya had this feeling that she should get back to the group, but she was on a roll here!

Amaya descended another flight of stairs, this time entering a room that was all ice. "No wonder it's cold in here," she said to herself. She took a few steps, and began sliding on the ice, with no control. "Yikes!" Then she noticed the layout, and smirked. Then she began sliding along all the panels of ice, giggling with joy. She was able to pick up a 'NeverMeltIce' along the way, jumping off the ice and standing next to the stairs again.

Suddenly a spheal rolled in front of her. "Ok this is my chance," releasing Azure from her pokéball. "Smokescreen!" and the floor filled with smoke. "Now flamethrower!" The spheal went flying, hitting the ground. "Now Azu, do an aqua tail!" Azure jumped up, swinging her tail around, and hit spheal hard, causing water to spew up. Spheal was so confused! A charmander using a water attack, so odd! Spheal fell unconscious, and Amaya smiled.

Then Azure began glowing, her body suddenly changing. Then she let out a growl, turned into a charmeleon. "Wow!" Amaya gasped. She had seen pokémon transforming before, but never her own! "Great job Azu!" Azure smiled, returning into her pokéball.

Amaya looked over at the spheal, waiting for her to capture it. Amaya let out a sigh, grabbing the stairs. "I won't capture you. I don't want pokémon that don't want to stick around with me." Then she left, leaving the spheal there.

He thought for a minute. "Won't stick around? Does she think I can't battle? Well I can battle fine! And I'll show her." He wobbled over to the stairs and jumped down…

**I Do What I Want, Not What You Tell Me to Do**

Amaya let out a gasp. The whole place was flooded! "W-wha?" She looked at her watch and it read 10am. "Oh geeze, how am I going to get out of here?" she whimpered. She heard a bit of clapping from behind. There stood that spheal that she defeated a few minutes back. "_You_ want to help me?" It nodded and clapped.

Amaya smiled. "Ok… ummm, Freeze. Do you know surf?" He clapped. "How about dive?" He clapped again. "Ok good! She jumped onto his back and they dived deep into the water. Amaya was amazed how skillful he was underwater. Maybe she shouldn't have been so hard on him. He seemed to have wanted to be her pokémon.

Finally they resurfaced and Amaya jumped off. "Freeze, I'm sorry for what I did earlier. Do you want to be my pokémon?" He nodded and clapped his flippers. Amaya threw a pokéball at him, and instantly he was captured. She picked up the pokéball, looking at him. "Ok then, you are part of my team now, but I'll have to show you later who the rest of my team is. Right now, I have to get out of here."

She ran towards the stairs she supposed would let her out. Funny thing is, she found four shells that looked so pretty that she picked them up. She took the last one, and an old man came up to her. "Hello, youngster!"

Amaya jumped, "Sir?"

"You seem to have a 'shoal shell' there."

"Shoal shell? So that's what it is! I have three others of that, and 4 of these salt pile things I found in here."

He clapped his hands, surprising Amaya. "Great! If you want, I can turn that 'shoal shells' and 'shoal salts' into a 'shell bell,' if you want."

"What's that?"

He let out a sigh, "Well, a shell bell works is whenever a pokémon is holding the bell and is dealed damage; it restores 1/8 of the damage dealt on the HP."

"Oh." Amaya thought, "That could really help me later…" "Ok! Go ahead."

She handed him the items and he turned it into a shell bell. Amaya put it into her pocket. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome."

"Ummm…" Amaya shyly asked, "Do you know the way out?"

"Of course. The exit is that way," he pointed to a hall in the wall, a few feet from them.

Immediately Amaya took off. "Thank you!," she waved, leaving him behind.

**I Do What I Want, Not What You Tell Me to Do**

Amaya grumbled to herself. After the 'incident,' Archie decided to keep an even better eye on his kid, and want better eye then his own? So he brought Amaya on a business trip to the Kanto region, for reasons he wouldn't explain to Amaya. Honestly, she didn't really care, but there was nothing for her to do there.

She was given a rod, some bait stuff, and was told to sit by the water a fish. That wasn't exactly the thing she wanted to do, but at least she was able to train her pokémon better. She wanted to know why she couldn't go exploring. Her father just left her there, making her bored out of her skull. She figured she'll battle a few more pokémon before taking off into the city, and that's what she was doing right now.

Chase, Adolf, and Azure were out playing with each other in the sand, waiting to be called on. Silcoon and Spheal stayed in the shade, taking a nap and just waiting. Suddenly there was a pull on the string and Amaya reeled in the pokémon. It was a little horsea. "Ok Bella, string shot!" A silcoon jumped over and tired the horsea up, unable to move. "Now use bullet seed!" The horsea closed its eyes in pain, and shrugged away. It used focus energy, and then hit Bella with a water gun. "Use poison sting! Then tackle!" The horsea looked angry, using leer. "Aqua tail!" Bella jumped and headbutted the horsea, since she didn't have a tail, and horsea went flying into the water, fainting. Amaya smiled, "Great job Bella."

Then the horsea was back, angry at losing to her. Amaya narrowed her eyes and threw a pokéball at it. It was captured, and she went over and picked up the ball. It looked very angry. "Well, you're the one who didn't want to just leave," Amaya frowned. Inside, though, she smirked. Maybe she would be able to train this angry pokémon better than that one her dad had given her, which she released. She returned all her pokémon back into their pokéballs and walked towards the center of town, the furious horsea still rattling in his pokéball…

**I Do What I Want, Not What You Tell Me to Do**

Amaya let out an annoyed sigh, giving her pokémon to the nurse on the other side of the counter. That horsea was being very stubborn, and didn't want her to train it.

"Hello. My name is Joan!"

"Hi Joan," Amaya raised an eyebrow.

"So I'm giving these 'Vs. Seeker' things for free, would you like one?"

"What is that?"

"Well, when used, the 'Vs. Seeker' will send out a signal that allows Pokémon Trainers to find other Trainers who want a rematch. This signal affects all Trainers that are within view. Once used, the device cannot be used again until it is charged, which is by walking a total of 100 steps. The effect on you wears off either when you have been battled, when you leave a route, or when you walk 100 steps within that route. It is also unable to be used in buildings or caves, even where previously battled Trainers are present."

"Well ok! Sure I'll take one," I smiled. She put it in my hand, and I walked off. "If it's free, then I guess I'll take it then," she thought.

"You're pokémon are now rested," the nurse said, handing Amaya her pokémon.

"Oh, thank you," Amaya smiled, putting the balls in her bag. She began to walk away, until…

"Hey you!" yelled a guy.

Amaya looked over, a bit annoyed. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yah I'm talking to you! Want to battle?" he smirked.

Amaya shrugged, "Sure, whatever."

A few people gasped. "That's Donner, one of the top trainers of Vermilion City!"

"Top huh?" Amaya shrugged, "You don't seem so strong to me."

Donner growled, "I'll show you!"

"Fine," she said bluntly. "Where will we battle?"

"Right outside of the pokécenter."

Amaya turned around, and walked towards the door, "Then let's go then. I'm going to be late for something if we keep talking."

He smirked, "That girl doesn't know what she's in for," he quietly murmured to himself, walking out the door.

**I Do What I Want, Not What You Tell Me to Do**

"It's a four-on-four battle. The last remaining pokémon wins. Think you can handle that?"

"Yah," I shrugged. I took out my pokéball, ready to go. "You ready?"

He smirked, holding his pokéball up, "Let's go!"

They both let out their pokémon at once. Amaya let out her Adolph first. He let out a voltorb. Amaya smirked. "Of course he would be an electric type trainer," she thought, "Reminds me of… never mind."

"Voltorb, charge! Now, rollout!"

Amaya knew that if that voltorb it Adolph, he would be paralyzed. "Swift! Now use ember!" Voltorb swerved off course, hitting a pole. "Use ember again!"

Voltorb wasn't fast enough and got hit by the flames. "Use sonicboom!"

A high pitched squeal came from the voltorb, screaming in Amaya's ears. "Use flamewheel!" she managed to say.

Adolph rolled towards voltorb, smashing him away, the screeching stopped. "You use rollout again!"

The voltorb rolled towards Adolph at full force. "Go as fast as you can!" They slammed into each other, the pokémon flying. They both stood there. Then voltorb collapsed, Adolph still stood firm. "Yes! Great job Adolph!"

"It's not over yet! Come on out, pikachu!" A little electric mouse came out, ready for battle.

"Adolph you return." Amaya grabbed a pokéball on her belt. "Come out, Freeze!"

Donner looked confused, "What's that?"

"A spheal, from Hoenn. Now Freeze, use ice ball!" Freeze began spewing ice balls at the pikachu, overwhelming it.

"Oh no! Pikachu, use thundershock on the balls!" The pikachu attacked, but the balls kept flying and hitting it.

Finally Freeze stopped, leaving pikachu almost exhausted. "Aurora beam!"

A beam of light came out of Freeze's mouth, directly hitting pikachu in the stomach. It laid on the ground, unable to move. Donner growled, "Pikachu return!" He frowned, clenching the pokéball in his hand.

"Hey, where's the top trainer now?"

He growled, "I'm still top trainer here!"

"Then I guess I'm not seeing it," she smirked.

Donner growled, "Chinchou come out!" The pokémon popped out, as angry as its owner. "Thunderwave!" It hit Freeze, paralyzing him.

Amaya frowned, "Freeze return. Azure, come out!" Azure popped out.

"Use thunderwave!"

"Dodge! Now use dragon rage!" Azure hit chinchou head on, making it fall to the ground.

"Psybeam!" Chinchou actually hit Azure, making some damage.

"Focus punch! Now shadow claw!"

Chinchou went flying, fainted. Donner growled, "Chinchou return." He frowned, taking out his last pokéball. "It's up to you now," he whispered. Then he glared at Amaya, "Jolteon, come out!"

Jolteon came out, its energy intense. "I guess I'll fight fire with fire," Amaya said, returning Azure back into its pokéball. "Or should I say, thunder with lightning, Chase let's go!"

Donner smirked, "You're pokémon is an eevee? It's nothing compared to its evolved version!"

"We'll see about that," she murmured.

"Thundershock!"

"Thunderbolt!"

Their attacks met in the air, Donner shocked. "An eevee can't learn that!"

"Only if you teach it," Amaya smirked. "Now use quick attack!" Chase hit jolteon in the chest, making it slide a ways.

"Use double kick!"

"Aqua tail!" Chase jumped up into the air, avoiding the attack, and hit jolteon with the attack, water splattering all over the place. Jolteon fainted.

Donner ran up to jolteon, holding it close. Amaya stood over him, Chase standing next to her leg. "Is it ok?"

He nodded, trying not to show his tears. She noticed how frustrated he is, noticing he didn't even begin his journey yet. She let out a sigh and kneeled next to him. "Don't stress yourself out of our little battle."

"But I lost," he sniffled. "I… just want to become a great electric specialist like Lt. Surge."

"But do you think he would be on his knees right now, crying?"

He frowned, embarrassed at himself. Amaya let out a sigh, taking something out of her backpack. He looked over slightly, curious. "T-that's a Thunder Badge," he noticed how it was faded and there were scratches on it, "How did you get that?"

Amaya smirked, "Well, I was trained a bit by Lt. Surge."

"R-really?"

"Really. He's a tough trainer, that's for sure. Didn't only have me training my pokémon, but myself also. It was vigorous."

"O-oh… how did you get your badge?"

"Well," Amaya chuckled, "Funny story. It was one of the last things I remember. Lt. Surge rigged up an obstacle course, like he always did, and then put the thunder badge at the other end. I had to run through the course, grab the badge, and come back, but the catch was is having to battle him at the same time. So I ran through the course, using Chase to battle him. He didn't use a high level pokémon on me, but it was hard nonetheless. I got the badge, and was heading for the end. Then out of nowhere a magnemite popped up and attacked us. I was so paralyzed, that I almost let go of the badge, but I kept going, and made it to the finish line. And that's how I got my badge."

Donner smiled, "That seems really hard."

"Well it was. It took me forever to get, but I did with a lot of self-confidence and determination. If you do that, you'll surely succeed in becoming an electric specialist."

"You think?"

"Sure. You have the spirit to. All you need now to work the body more and you'll do a **lot **better."

He smirked, "Thanks…"

"The name's Amber," she shook his hand.

Amber helped Donner back to the pokécenter, where they talked and exchanged numbers on their pokénav, and Amaya head off in the direction of the gym. All the while horsea settled down, noticing how tough and tempered his new trainer was. Maybe if he did what she asked, he could get stronger. Then show all the world of his awesome might.


End file.
